halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Timid Tabby
Timid Tabby is a color Tom and Jerry cartoon that was released to theaters on April 19, 1957. Plot The short opens with Tom the cat getting a letter in the mail. It is from his cousin George, who says he is coming over for a visit. He also states that he is terrified of mice. Tom then looks over to Jerry's hole and decides to seal it up so that his cousin has nothing to be scared of. Soon, George arrives, standing on a chair, and looking identical to Tom. He asks Tom if he got his letter and if he is sure the house has no mice. Tom takes George's things and lets him in. However, George is still nervous about mice possibly being in the house. Tom uses a wind-up toy mouse to scare George for a laugh, which proves George's phobia of mice. Soon, Jerry escapes from his makeshift prison, and frightens George. Jerry is unaware that he is not frightening Tom, and continues to frighten George. But when Jerry meets Tom, he really gets confused when he notices that Tom is not scared. George comes up out of a vent he was hiding in, and breaks the fourth wall by telling the viewers that he cannot help it if he is chicken. Jerry then soon spots George again and hides in the television. George, unaware of Jerry being inside it, turns on the TV to calm himself. However, when he sees Jerry on screen, he gets frightened again. George runs and hides, but it does not work so he runs away again. Jerry soon gets confused again when he spots Tom instead of George and notices that the cat is not flinching. George tells Tom of his problem, and Tom whispers an idea to him. George asks if he thinks it is going to work, and Tom assures him. George says that he will try, though he is scared, and they put the plan to action. Jerry chases George into a room and scares him twice before Tom nails him with a dust pan the third time he opens the door. One of the cat twins hides behind a corner when Jerry sees him, but just when Jerry is about to kick him in the rear, George comes out the other corner, whistles, and tells him that he would not kick him if he were him. Soon, Jerry gets a taste of his own medicine when Tom frightens Jerry by making him and George's arms wave around at the same time to make it seem like one cat has four arms. Tom and George then sneak by the spooked Jerry under a purple carpet. Jerry steps out into the hallway, and spots a frightened George who runs away from him on sight. Tom then motions for George to come behind a curtain with him, Jerry pulls the curtain back, and scares the cat he spots three times. However, when he scares the cat once, another set of arms pops out, the second scare causes the cat to get a second pair of legs, and the third one makes a separate pop out. The "monster cat" laughs wickedly as a frightened Jerry runs for his life. He gets so scared that he runs out of the house, to the delight of the "monster cat", and heads to a house for mice with nervous breakdowns. Trivia * This is one of the few cartoons where Tom wins in the end. Category:Movies